


Gay for Quidditch maybe.

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Fluff warning, Hogwarts, Jealousy, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir joins the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, mostly so he could spend some more time with the very straight Agron.</p><p>I noticed a distinct lack of Hogwarts themed fics here ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nasir loved Quidditch. He was actually quite good at it. That’s not quiet the reason he decided to try out for the team this year. 

The main reason was a certain beater on the team. And he wasn’t thinking of Crixus. 

The Hufflepuff team was pretty good recently, though that was due to the new team captain, Spartacus. This was his second year as captain, and the first time Nasir was trying out for the team.

He knew he was a decent player, being a great flyer. He was hoping for a chaser position. 

Mira and he headed down to the pitch. They had try outs after their last class of the day, potions. Luckily they were together so Nasir didn’t need to walk down himself. He always managed to make a fool of himself when Agron was around. 

Entering the Quidditch pitch he saw everyone already on the team and several others. Agron grinned at him as he entered. 

Nasir smiled back, taking position. 

He was determined to make the team. Mira wanted the same position he was trying out for. Luckily all three chaser positions were open. 

The team’s seeker was currently competing against two others interested in the position. Naevia easily beat them though, not that Nasir would expect anything less. Naevia was easily the best seeker in the school. The other two guys couldn’t even keep up with her.

No one was here to try out for beaters, though Nasir could see why. Who could think they’d make a better beater than Crixus or Agron. There was a few keeper trials though. 

In the end though only one person came close to good. Crastus. 

Nasir kind of knew him. He was in his Herb ology and history of magic classes. 

“Chaser applicants?” Spartacus asked.

He himself was the first chaser of course, though he wasn’t trying out as he was the captain.

Nasir and Mira stepped forward, two others did as well.

The try outs were pretty fun actually. Nasir and Mira were both much faster than the two guys facing them. They were also more in sync than the others, Nasir knowing how to throw the Quaffle so Mira could catch it easily.

Once Spartacus called an end, he smiled at the four, announcing Nasir and Mira the new Chasers. 

Nasir smiled as the new team surrounded him, Mira and Crastus. He was very aware when Agron hugged him, smiling as he congratulated him. Nasir smiled back.

The crowd broke up slowly, everyone happy, as they all headed back towards the castle, towards the hufflepuff common room.

“Well done!” Agron congratulated him as he sat down on the sofa beside Nasir. Mira sat on Nasir’s other side, Naevia in the arm chair besides the fire.

Nasir turned to smile at him. Shit, Agron was beautiful. Like just really, really attractive. He made an amazing beater due to his physic of like 90% muscle, the other 10% being made up of his beautiful face. It was especially beautiful when he smiled, like right now.

Nasir smiled back, “I thought it would be much harder actually.” 

“It would have been hard if you and Mira weren’t so good at it.” Agron agreed with him. Continuing to smile.

If only Agron was gay, and Nasir had any confidence to make a move.

Chadara joined them by the fire.

“You guys got in?” She asked happily.

“Yes! Both Nasir and I managed to become Chasers!” Mira announced happily. 

Crastus and Crixus joined the group, followed by Spartacus. 

Nasir found himself enjoying hanging out with his new team. He could only hope that he somehow did well. And it was a bonus that it would mean he got to spend more time with Agron.

As he lay down that night to sleep, he thought back on his time at Hogwarts. He’d been sorted into Hufflepuff, and had fallen in love with Agron in his third year. Nasir had been in love with him from a distance. As he was in the year above Nasir, he rarely saw him except from at lunch. That all changed when Naevia began dating Crixus this year.

Upon dating him, Crixus began sitting with Naevia at most meals, which meant he sat with Mira, Chadara and Nasir. It wasn’t long before Spartacus and Agron had begun joining them randomly.

Nasir was happy with the new arrangement. Though so far he hadn’t really managed to do anything to make Agron like him beyond casual conversation. Usually ending in Nasir saying something stupid, needing Mira to save him.

The first practise happened to be on a nicer day than normal. It was the middle of September and surprisingly nice for Scottish weather. It wasn’t quiet warm or sunny, but it wasn’t windy or raining.

Nasir and Mira jogged down to the pitch. The majority of the team was spread out on the field, Agron waving them over once they arrived.

Nasir smiled as he walked over to him with Mira. 

“First practise of the year, clearly whatever gods they’re are bless us!” Agron joked, making Nasir and Mira laugh.

“Let’s hope the blessing comes back in our first game.” Nasir replied, earning him another smile from Agron.

The practise went well. Crastus both saved and lost almost equal amount of hoops, earning both himself, Mira and Nasir a round of applause after wards. They’d all done well, Crixus and Agron both ensuring the safety of the team from the Bludgers. Naevia didn’t have a snitch to catch, instead choosing to focus on her own short coming. Only she would think herself not fast enough.

Quickly Nasir began to enjoy Quidditch practice. Especially the few minutes he got to speak to Agron, before and after, sometimes during.

It was almost a shock when the first game of the season was upon them. It was against Gryffindor. 

Nasir gripped his broom anxiously. There was very little chance he could fuck this up, and yet he was convinced he would.

“Hey you ok?” Agron asked him. He stood behind Nasir.

Nasir nodded.

“It’s ok to be anxious. Not that you need to be, you’ll be fine.”

Nasir turned to face him, seeing Agrons beautiful smile. Nasir returned it.

“You’ll do great, if not it won’t matter, it’s the first game of the year. We’ve got all year to make up for the lost.” 

Nasir might have felt less confident at Agrons “encouragement” if it wasn’t for Agron smiling at him. He could tell he was trying to help him.

Nasir smiled. Before he could thank him though, Castus interrupted him.

“I agree, Nasir you’ll do amazingly.”

Agron’s face fell dark. Nasir had begun to suspect Agron disliked Castus. He always seemed to get annoyed whenever he spoke. He’d begun to notice it during practise.

Nasir smiled at Agron, stroking his arm before turning forward against, right before the team flew off. 

The team did well in the game. Mira especially had done well. Nasr was a bit disappointed in himself, only scoring twice. Spartacus had taken a bludger to his arm just as the game began, making him almost useless during the game. Luckily Naevia had caught the snitch fast, and Mira scoring several goals, making sure they won the game. 

Nasir landed. He felt the sweat down his shirt. Agron landed behind him, joyfully hitting his back.

“You did well!” He claimed. 

Nasir shot him a look. “Mira did well.” He corrected them. 

“No you did, Mira just did better. Hell I managed to miss a bludger that made Spartacus useless the entire game!” He claimed, his arm slung over Nasir’s shoulder as they made their way to the cloakroom. 

Chadara ran down to the grounds, hugging Nasir, breaking Argon’s contact.

Nasir saw Chadara throw herself at Agron, feeling himself getting more annoyed. He was aware he had no shot with Agron, but he didn’t want Agron getting with Chadara either!

Annoyed Nasir headed for the shower, grabbing a shower quickly before heading back to the common room. 

Sadly the room was filled with Hufflepuffs partying. He found himself joining in, despite his bad mood. Mira joined him, not picking up on his mood.

Chadara entered the room, joining them.

“Did you guys know Agron is gay?” She asked, as she grabbed herself a cup of butter beer. 

“For Quidditch??” Mira asked?


	2. Gayfor quidditch my ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this!:3

Nasir choked. In what world was Agron gay? 

“No Mira. He’s actually gay, for dicks, not Quidditch.” Chadara replied, laughing at her friends. “I was trying to talk to him, to see how far I’d get, he’s pretty big in Quidditch now you know. Anyways, I began flirting with him, and he started talking about Nasir. I tried to kiss him and he pushed me away telling me he didn’t like girls!”

Nasir and Mira stared at her. She was insane, right? Agron was not gay, Nasir would know. There was very few gay Hufflepuff’s, Castus and himself being the only two he actually knew. Mins Gannicus, but he’d sleep with anything.

“Asking about Nasir?” Mira asked. She knew of his big crush on Agron, as did Chadara. Naevia didn’t though. Mainly because she spent so much time with Crixus he didn’t want her letting it slip.

Chadara smiled big. “Yep, he was asking if he was seeing Castus and the like.”

Nasir stared at her like she’d grown a second head. 

Mira however was laughing, “It’s about time! I was scared Nasir’s only option would be Castus!”

Nasir frowned at her. “He’s not THAT bad.”

“He’s not that great either.” Chadara agreed.

Nasir was about to agree when they were interrupted by Naevia joining the group with Crixus not far behind her.

“Well done guys! Great first game hu?” She asked, quickly hugging the two Chasers.

“You’re the one who did well!” Nasir returned, happy to acknowledge how well his friend preformed today on the field. 

“You were so fast!” Mira agreed.

“I can’t take all the credit, my new broom definitely helped!” Naevia tried, but Crixus cut in.

“It was not the broom who did so well today!”

Nasir loved seeing his friend so happy. Since she joined the team last year she’d grown so much as a person! She used to be so shy and nervous, now she was radiant, willing to accept compliments, and acknowledged her own achievements…mostly.

Spartacus appeared in the common room, joining them, dragging Agron along with him. Nasir suspected he’d been to the nurse as he seemed fine now.

“Great game guys!” Spartacus announced. 

The entire packed common room roared they’re agreement. 

“How’s the arm?” Mira asked.

“Good! We just left the hospital wing, I had to drink some awful tasting stuff.” Spartacus replied.

“He’s been complaining about the medicine the entire way back to the dorm.” Agron shipped in, dodging a playful punch from Spartacus.

The night wore on quickly. Fire whiskey, butter beer and rum was plentiful. Technically they weren’t allowed alcohol under 17, but it was easy to procure alcohol in Scotland, especially with a lot of the team being over 17. 

Nasir found himself on the couch alone. He’d been seeking a few moments alone without Chadara complaining about all men she liked being gay or just not interested.

He looked into the fire. He hadn’t really noticed how much he’d drunk until now. However, his bad mood was gone.

Someone sat down in the arm chair next to the couch. He turned to see Castus. Shit.

“Well done today.” He started, Nasir smiled back at him.

“You to.”

“Shame Agron wasn’t able to save Spartacus or we might have done even better with three Chasers on field!” He said.

“That’s not really fair,” Nasir disagreed. “Bludgers are fast and there’s only two Beaters. Besides, Mira performed well enough for the three of us.”

“I wasn’t watching Mira.” Castus told him. Nasir could detect him flirting. 

Before Nasir could reply someone flumped down next to him on the couch. 

He smiled, as he turned to find the person was Agron. 

His hair had dried weirdly messy, not that his hair was every neat. Nasir resisted the urge to stroke his hair. He was NOT that drunk. Yet.

Agron smiled back at him, his eyes changing as they found Castus. Nasir had to know why he didn’t like Castus so much.

“Your friend Chadara was flirting with me earlier.” He told him, closing his eyes, looking as though he might fall asleep.

“Yeah, she does that. With everyone.” Nasir replied, he turned so he was facing Agro, essentially turning his back on Castus.

Agron laughed, opening his beautiful green eyes. “Even if I was into girls, I can’t exactly be with someone my brother fancies.”

“Duro likes Chadara?” Nasir asked. Not that it was a surprise. Duro was only 15, the year below Nasir. He was also a Gryffindor, who spent a lot of time in the Hufflepuff common room. It made sense he’d began to crush on Chadara. He’d have to mention it later, Duro wasn’t as attractive as Agron, but Nasir could see the appeal.

Agron laughed nodding his head.

“Excuse me Nasir.” Castus announced, before leaving his chair looking annoyed.

“Woops, I forgot he was there.” Nasir laughed. He honestly had. 

“Good riddance I say!” Agron cheered, conjuring up another drink. He offered it to Nasir, who took it gladly. He conjured up another for himself.

“What’s your problem with Castus? I mean he’s annoyingly flirty, but he’s not that bad.” Nasir defended his friend. Well. Friend might be a little too strong a word. 

“Are you kidding? He’s always hanging around you, like almost every time I see you!”

Nasir had noticed recently especially that it was true. He’d began to suspect Castus liked him.

“So? He’s my friend.” Nasir decided to stick with.

Agron gave him a weird look before drinking heavily from his own mug. 

Nasir followed his example, enjoying the sugary taste of the butter beer.

“I’m not giving your friends daggered looks for hanging around with you!” Nasir finally replied. 

“My friends don’t clearly fancy me!” Agron returning grinning, drinking some more.

“Why does that matter?” Nasir asked. He didn’t like Castus back like that. 

Agron sat his drink down before staring at Nasir. 

“Are you shitting me?” He asked confused. 

“What?” Nasir asked. 

“I’ve been trying to make it pretty obvious that I like you for over a month not!” Agron told him, leaning forward to kiss him.

Nasir met his face, enjoying the drunk, beer tasting kiss. 

Jesus fucking Christ. He’d waited like 2 years for this, and it was so worth the wait, even with the two being drunk.

Breaking off from the kiss, Nasir laughed.

Seeing Agron’s confused and hurt face he realised he had to explain himself.

“I’ve been into you for ages. I only found out two hours ago you even like guys!” Nasir explained, leaning back in, seeing Agron smile before returning it. 

Gay for Quidditch my ass, was all Nasir could think as he finally managed to catch the guy of his dreams.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> considering writing the whole Oenomaus and Gannicus story.

Epilogue.

 

Nasir woke up. Today was his last Quidditch game.

The last game of the season came up. They were behind, only really standing a chance of coming in second. At least they were doing better than Ravenclaw, who’d already been declared last. This game was decide who was in 3rd and 2nd. 

He got dressed quickly, his Quidditch uniform had been washed and sitting at the bottom of his bed. He would need to thank the house elves for that. 

Entering the common room he saw only the Hufflepuff team was gathered, Chadara and Duro had woken early though.

He still couldn’t believe he’d been dating Agron for almost the entire school year yet. Everything had went perfectly, as soon as Agron had told him he liked him anyways. Luckily both their friends had been very supportive, Duro especially seemed to be pretty happy with the development, mentioning Agron had started to develop a crush on him last year.

The only person who seemed to not like they’re romance was Castus, who’d been avoiding Nasir since he saw them kissing on the night after the first match. Nasir felt bad, he really did consider Castus to be a good person, but he wasn’t Agron. 

Other than Castus though he’d been enjoying weekend dates with Agron down in Hogsmeade, “Study sessions” in the room of requirements and after classes by the lake dates. In fact including they’re Quidditch matches, and Nasir’s classes he’d been having a pretty perfect year. After this match though they only had exams before they would be parted for the summer. Luckily Agron had decided to stay for his last year, meaning after the summer Nasir would see him again.

Agron greeted him with a light kiss on the forehead before the team headed down to the field. Chadara and Duro joining the stands.

The groups significant others were all in the stand, Saxa was there for Mira, after they met through hanging out for meals. Saxa was Agron and Duro’s cousin. She was very interested in Quidditch, playing for the Gryffindor team as keeper. The two had quickly bonded, and began spending more time together, before Mira told Nasir she might be Bisexual. Within a week they were dating. Nasir had never seen Mira so happy, now she was on the team, had Saxa and had finally mastered Charms. 

Sura was in the stands, as Spartacus’ long-time girlfriend it was almost her duty to have to take to the stands every time he played. He’d claim it made him play better. Honestly they were disgustingly sweet. 

Professor Oenomaus was in the stands, Gannicus not far from him. 

Now that was a whole different story in its self. 

“Good luck.” Agron whispered to him before they flew out. 

He turned to return the sentiment, before Agron pressed a kiss to him.

He smiled. “Good luck.”

“As if I need it.” 

The match was over quickly, Naevia managing to catch the snitch fast, leaving some time before it for the chasers to score the much needed points to push them into second place. Take that Slytherin!

Agron flew to him before kissing him mid-air, while they were both on broom sticks.

“I love you.” Nasir told him once they separated. 

Agron smiled big back to him. 

“I love you to. Actually I meant to ask earlier and forgot, do you want to visit during the summer?” 

Nasir smiled bigger back to him nodding.

Yep. Life was pretty great now.


End file.
